Two Different Worlds A Cap Hatfield Story
by MissMorgueW13
Summary: This is a Cap Hatfield romance. Cap meets a girl named Cassandra McKnight from New York and falls in love. I just want to say that I hope people aren't too picky, because not all events will be consistant to the real events. It's my story, so I figure, I'll do what I want with it for the most part. Haha. The story is better than the description. :-)
1. Info chapter

Ok so this is the information page.

Name: Cassandra Romary McKnight

Age: 17

Background: Cassandra comes from a rich background. Her family moved down to Pikeville, Kentucky from New York after her mother passed away. Her dad said it would be a nice fresh start. That the country air would help clear their minds. Cassandra has only one other sibling, her brother Joshua. Her father's name is Victor Baltus McKnight.

Story Plot: When Cassandra and her family move down from New York, she and her brother aren't impressed. They are of course used to brick roads and nice homes. Cassandra isn't snooty, by any means, but she isn't used to this way of life. She soon meets the infamous William "Cap" Hatfield. After that, they start to hang around each other more often, despite being warned by fellow Pikeville residents that he's no good. then feelings start to emerge. This place didn't seem so bad anymore, other than the fued going on between the Hatfields and McCoys.

Name: Joshua Baltus McKnight

Age: 19

Joshua is very protective of his sister, Cassandra. He's polite and nice, but can be mean when he needs to be especially over his sister.

**Authors Note: Ok so I know this is a HORRIBLE description, but I promise it won't be as bad as it sounds! I welcome any feedback, also I am writing this story freehand, just off the top of my head. This is the first one that I've not made a rough draft of first, so again, I am sorry if it sucks.**

Well, here we go.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

It was mid-day when Cassandra McKnight and her family arrived in Pikeville, Kentucky. Her brother, Joshua, and her father, Victor, were her only family. Her mother passed away 3 months ago and her father decided that they needed to move on. That's when he told her and her brother that he'd bought the nicest house in Pikeville, Kentucky and they were moving right away. Of course Cassandra and her brother both protested, but their father wouldn't hear any of it.

Now, here they were in a city of dirt roads and oddly dressed people. I wouldn't judge their way of life though. When we finally stopped, we were in front of a general store where there was a couple of men standing outside. One was a rather fat looking man with a big beard and stringy hair. He looked disgusting. Beside him, was a rather attractive tall blonde boy. Attractive as he was though, he had 'pig' written all over him. See, that's a gift I have, I can read a person just by looking at them and know what they're all about. We must be about to go into this store.

"Alright kiddos, we're stopping here to get supplies. I want you two to go and do that for me while I go and buy us another horse. Two won't be enough around here." My father said We were very wealthy because of my father's saw mill in New York. My brother Joshua, was a very young doctor and very good at what he does. He's also a successful lawyer. He studied at Harvard University and passed the bar for both 2 years ago. I wish I was like him, but women don't really work. I was determined to open a bakery in this town though. We got out of the carriage and headed to the general store.

"Well hello there." We were greeted by the smelly fat one. "Haven't seen ya round here before."

"Well, sir, I suppose you wouldn't. We are new around these parts. We just arrived today." Joshua replied.

"Ah, well, nice to meet ya then. My name is Jim Vance and this here's my great nephew, Johnse Hatfield. Where ya'll from?"

"It's good to meet you, too. I'm Dr. Joshua Baltus McKnight, attorney at law. This beautiful lady is my sister Cassandra Romary McKnight. We are from New York." I let Joshua do all the talking. Just then three other men stepped out of the store. A young blonde with two different colored eyes and two older men with short well-kept beards. I felt so out of place, being the only female and wearing a fancy dress from New York.

"Woo this boy's got a mouthful of a name!" Said Jim. "Anse, these two here are from New York."

"Yankees then, I see." said the one called Anse. Then Josh cut in.

"Sir, we would prefer not to be labeled as 'Yankees'. Our family doesn't judge those different from us. We had no part in the war."

"What's your name boy? And your wife's name?" Anse asked.

"Oh, yes, this is my sister Cassandra Romary McKnight and I am Dr. Joshua Baltus McKnight, attorney at law." I didn't see why Joshua felt like he had to tell everyone our whole entire names. It just took way too long.

"Forgive me then for being rude, Joshua and Cassandra. I'm William Anderson Hatfield, you can call me Anse. This here's my son William Anderson Hatfield the 2nd. Everyone calls him Cap though cause of his eye. And this is my brother Ellison Hatfield. Why ya so quiet over there girl?"

"I'm sorry, I was just letting you men talk. As you already know, my name is Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie if you'd like." I smiled and reached out my hand for him to shake.

"That's a pretty name." William or Cap, I guess, said.

I blushed probably 10 shades of red. "Thank you William." I finally said.

"Oh looks like Cap over here is got 'imself a cute little crush." Jim teased. Could I really blush any harder? This was truly embarrassing. William just smirked at Jim and then looked over at me again. Just then my father walked up, thank goodness!

"Hey kids, did ya get that stuff I asked for?" He asked us.

"Oh no, sorry father, we have been standing here talking with some of the locals. They're quite nice." I said.

"Oh well pardon me for being rude. My name is Victor Baltus McKnight." He shook everyone's hands. Him and Anse got caught up in a conversation while Joshua spoke with Ellison. I took my list and excused myself and walked inside the store. I heard footsteps following me and turned to see William standing there and I jumped.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just thought I'd come help you out, ya know since you're new around here." He explained.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you." I smiled.

"It's no problem. So, how old are you?" He asked as we walked around the store grabbing things from my list.

"I am 17. How old are you?"

"I'm 19, are ya married or anything?"

"No, I'm not. Are you?"

"No, ain't nobody want a man with only one eye." He said. I then turned around to give him a scornful look. "Why ya lookin at me like that for?" he asked.

"Don't say that about yourself, William. You're just as good as any other man, maybe even better. You have to rely on that one eye and all of your other senses, things other men take for granted. You will find yourself a nice suitable woman for you when the time is right. One that don't care about your eye. I think it makes you look tougher, anyway." I explained.

"Wow girl, I hope to find a girl as outspoken as you. Women around here are too obedient. I need me a strong woman." Was it just me, or was he trying to say that he liked me? I decided not to look to deep into it, since I didn't know him very well, anyway.

"I'm sure you'll find a woman like that. It won't be hard for you William, just try."

"Ok then, Cassandra, would you like to join me on election day? I could show ya around and all. They always have a lot of festivities and contests and dancin'." The question had taken me by surprise. I was silent while I thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, William, I'll go with you."

"Would you like for me to pick ya up or do ya wanna meet there?"

"Well, I'm sure my father and brother will want to go, so I will just meet you there." I said with a smile. I was actually really happy about going with William. I wanted to get to know this man, he was so interesting, not to mention he was very attractive. I loved his eyes most of all.

"I s'pose it's a date then, girly. See ya there." He headed toward the shop exit and turned back around. "Oh and by the way Cassie."

"Yes?"

"Just call me Cap." With that he was out the door joining his family in their wagon and they rode away.

**So I know that was a kind of crappy start, but I hope ya'll like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight?

"Cassandra, what are you getting all primped up for?" Joshua asked.

"I'm getting 'primped up' for the election day festivities. Is that so bad?" I retorted.

"It's not bad at all, it's just kind of funny. I think you may have a liking for a certain someone is all."

I began laughing and had him tighten my corset for me. Since mother died, my brother has been the one to tighten my corsets for me. Somebody had to do it. I looked pretty good, if I had to boast. I didn't like to, but sometimes I did. I couldn't wait to see Cap. I was so excited. We soon left for the election day grounds. I felt so giddy inside, I was ready to see Cap and have fun for the first time since I've been here. My dad and Joshua kept looking at me like I belonged in the loony bin. Maybe I did, but oh well, I felt happy.

When we arrived I immediately started scanning the crowd for Cap. I didn't see him anywhere. I began getting disappointed and started climbing down from the wagon when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me down.

"Hey beautiful." I looked up to see Cap. I instantly felt a grin spread across my face.

"You scared me, Cap. I looked for you and couldn't find you, then all of a sudden you're behind me pulling me down from my wagon." I laughed.

"You're hard to miss in that bright blue dress ya got on."

"Oh yes, I guess it is hard to miss. It's one of my favorites."

"You're gonna go and make all the other girls jealous." He said with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to make anyone jealous, It's just all that I have are dresses from New York."

"I don't see how ya breath in em to be honest."

"I don't." I said and we both began laughing. We walked around and he showed me everything there was to see. He introduced me to a few people and they all asked if he was courting me. To which he simply answered "Not yet." And would smile. He was so sweet, he bought me a caramel apple.

"So, you wanna watch me in the shooting contest?" He asked.

"Sure that sounds fun." I replied. He went up to the line and was getting ready to shoot when we started hearing cat calls. There were men standing all around that I'd not seen before. They were whistling at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Shut the hell up, ya assholes! She ain't none of yours!" Cap yelled. "God damn McCoys."

"Oh yeah like you gotta lot of room to talk ya one eyed ape! Ya ain't gotta chance with that girl!" I heard a boy with short red hair and a beard say. That made me so mad that he would say something like that to Cap.

"Hey! That's not true, he damn well has a better chance than any of you filthy drunks!" I yelled.

"Listen here ya little snooty bitch! Ya ain't-" The red head had his hand up to slap me. I waited for the blow, but he was suddenly cut short by the butt of Caps gun.

"Come on, Cassie, let's go." He put his arm around me and led me away. I felt safe with him.

"Why did you just let them call you that? It's not right."

"Well, I wasn't about to get into a gun fight with that idiot McCoy, unless it was to protect you. I don't know you that well yet, Cassandra, but I care about ya. You're different and you're sweet." He was just so sweet to me. I couldn't help but stop and just look up into his eyes. They were so wonderful looking.

"Hey, Cassie, what do ya say we get out of here and I show you a place I like to go and think? It's a secret spot."

"Well, it's not a secret if you show me." I laughed.

"It can be our secret then." He smiled.

We walked for at least a half an hour through the woods when finally we came upon a small clearing with a huge lake. It was so beautiful, I couldn't believe it.

"Wow, Will, it's just beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well I plan on building a small cabin right here in this little clearing, so it's facing the lake. One day i'll have to get married and I want this to be where our home is."

"That sounds beautiful. I bet she'll be a lucky woman to have you for a man." Why was it that i had this awful disappointing feeling inside. The thought of him being with another woman somehow upset and angered me at the same time. I couldn't understand it. Was it love at first sight? Had I some how fallen in love with him? I know I fell in love with his mismatched eyes the first time I saw him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" I questioned. "Any woman would be lucky to have you for a man. I have told you this before."

"I love it when you get mad, it's cute."

"You're awful." I laughed.

"C'mon, it's gettin dark. Your pa and brother will wonder where you're at then have my head."

As we were walking back, we were just talking and laughing then all of a sudden Will told me to be quiet.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked and he pulled his pistol out.

"I hear something, come here." He then pulled me close to his side and I held onto him.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here, boys? Looks like ol one eye an' his fancy whore." We then saw the red head man from earlier and a few other men come out of the dark.

"What do ya want Tolbert?" Will asked with venom in his words.

"We was just passin through, but looks like we come across some trash, needs to be got rid of." Tolbert said amused.

"You ain't gettin rid of shit. You touch one hair on this girls head and I'll kill ya." Cap threatened.

"Bullshit. That girl just pity's ya. Why don't ya come an be with a real man that's got 'imself two good eyes."

"You're disgusting." I spat and William hushed me.

"Bitch, you're just as good as a Hatfield." After he said this a man came from behind and grabbed me by my hair and I screamed out for Will. I looked up to see a group of men overpowering Will.

The two men that had me started to rip away at my clothes with a knife. My naked body was then exposed. I scratched at one of the mens faces, he then punched me in the jaw in return. I screamed in agony and heard Will yell my name. The last thing that I remembered after that was being spat on and punched once more in the face and at last hearing a gun firing.

***~*Two days later*~***

When I awoke the next day, I was in a strange place, my body in agony. I didn't even want to open my eyes because of the bright sun shining through. I heard voices and the sound of a little girl yelling to somebody that the pretty lady was awake. I then heard footsteps, more than one person. I was afraid that it may very well be my attackers from the night before.

"Cassandra, are you awake?" It was an unfamiliar female voice. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman standing over me. She had dark hair and pretty eyes, tall and skinny, but had curves so you knew she'd had kids. She was older, so of course she did.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked.

"You're safe, it's ok. You're in West Virginia, Cassandra. You're with friends, don't be afraid." Said the woman.

"What happened? Where's William? Is he ok?" I had so many questions, but it hurt to talk.

"It's alright, Cassie, he's in the next room. He's been worried about you. You've been out for 2 whole days child." Two days! Oh no, my family is probably worried!

"I need to see him, please." I was now frantic. I was scared that he'd been shot.

"Alright, Cassandra, calm down now. I'll go and get him." She left the room and I heard another set of footsteps, heavier this time.

"Cassandra?" It was William.

"Oh my gosh, Will, you're alright! I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" I started bawling and tried to get to my feet, but he laid his hand on my shoulder as if telling me not to. I laid back down and he sat on the bed beside me.

"It's aright, it takes a lot more than a few McCoys to take me out. It was you that I was worried about. You got hit pretty hard. That was mamma that was just in here. She's been taking care of you. She cleaned you up and put a gown on ya. She sent for your family awhile ago."

"What happened, Will? The last thing that I can remember is being hit and then gunfire. That's why I thought you were dead."

"The gunfire you heard was my pa riding up with Johnse, Jim Vance, and the others. They heard you screaming and come runnin. I just got beat up on a little. Them two men tried to take advantage of you while the others make me watch." He explained.

"William, did they-"

"No. You're alright besides bein beat up. They rode up just in time, killed two of em. Rest got away. We brought you straight here to take care of ya. Your family has been in and out but everyone agreed it was best not to move you til you woke up."

"Oh William thank heaven!" I shot straight up and wrapped my arms around his neck. In all of my pain, I still found strength to do that. I wanted to thank him and his family to the ends of the earth for saving my life. I then felt his arms around me as well and then he kissed my wounded cheek lightly and I smiled.

"That tickles, stop!" I laughed. "Ouch, it hurts to laugh." I couldn't stop though because I was happy we were alive.

"Calm down killer before you hurt yourself more." He laughed. "I'm gonna go get ma so she can get ya dressed. Wouldn't want ya comin out here an lettin all my family seein ya half naked, Then they may try stealin ya from me, and I can't have that." He then left the room to get his mom. His words weighed heavily on me. Does he see me as his?

"Oh shit." I said to myself as I just realized he could see my body through this thin white gown. I couldn't stop from blushing even when his mother walked in with clothes in her arms.

"What's got you all red in the face child?" She smiled.

"Nothing, I just realized that the whole time William was in here with me, he could see me." I looked down to show her what I meant. She began laughing and came and sat next to me.

"Oh dear, I guess that would be a problem wouldn't it?" She asked, still smiling. "But I don't think any of that will matter too much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a mother's tuition, but I think my boy more than just likes ya."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. The way he's beat himself up over what happened to ya the past two days...well it's somethin a man would act about a woman he loves. He wanted to chase down those men and kill em. He would have, too, but Anse wouldn't let him. Anse reminded him in his anger that you was beat up really bad and needed to be taken someplace safe to recover. When they brought ya to me, it was all I could do to keep him out of here while I cleaned you up. He blames himself for what happened."

"It's not his fault though. If I was't there he could have got away easier."

"He doesn't see it that way and none of us do either. We're just happy you're safe."

"Let me repay you. I need to do something to make it up to you."

"Just be good to my boy, alright?"

"I promise."

"Good girl, now let's get ya dressed, so you can help me make dinner."

"Umm...Mrs Hatfield?"

"Call me Levicy."

"Levicy, I don't really know how to cook. My mother passed away awhile back, and between her and the maid they done all of the cooking. I'm sorry."

"No need to feel sorry, dear. I'll teach you." She helped me to get dressed and we talked awhile longer about my family life. We laughed about Williams temper and other things. I really felt like I could trust this woman. She felt like a mother to me already. I knew I could be apart of this family if William and I ever did marry. I realized that it truly was love at first sight.

**Woo! Long ass chapter! But well worth it to bring these two people together. Well almost.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Proposal

It was now July, it was a hot summer day and I'd been sweating horribly. I had been hiding out at the Hatfield home for a month now. They'd welcomed me with open arms and promised to protect me. They had told me that McCoys would keep trying to come after me because I was involved with them. My father and brother agreed and came to see me often. They agreed that they wouldn't be able to protect me properly with only two of them and tons of McCoys. Cap and I had become very close in the past month. He was working on building that cabin in the clearing, a mile down from his current home. I'd often go with him and read a book while he worked. On days he wasn't working on his cabin, he worked at his father's timber field. Either way, I always brought lunch to him that his mom and I made together. She's taught me to cook like a pro, not as good as her yet though.

Today was like any other, I was with William at the clearing reading as he was building. I heard the hammering stop all of a sudden.

"Is everything alright, Will?" I asked. I never used his nickname anymore because I found it to be inappropriate. His family calling him that was different.

"Yeah, just hot out here darlin'. How's that book a yours?" He asked.

"It's very good. It's a romantic novel."

"Them things will rot your brain girl."

"How so?"

"Giving you weird ideas and false hope of an ideal man."

"I already know what I want in a man. I don't need a book to tell me what I want."

"That's good then. I'm gonna get in the lake and cool off. You should join me.."

"I'm not going to get into that lake naked with you." I laughed.

"Why not? I've seen ya naked before."

"So? I haven't seen you naked." I protested.

"Do you want to?"

"No! I mean yes, but no. I mean I don't want to see you naked because we aren't married."

"Come on. I promise I won't look. I'll go in first and turn around."

"Fine then." I smiled. He began to get undressed right there in front of me and I covered my eyes quickly. "William! Oh my gosh!"

"What? You covered your eyes." He laughed.

"Yeah, just in time." I then heard him jump in and start laughing.

"Your turn darlin'!" He shouted.

"Well turn around then, so I can get undressed."

"Alright, fine." He turned around and I took off the clothes I was wearing. I'd been borrowing Will's sister's clothes for quite some time now. Mine were all huge fancy dresses that were too hot to wear. These clothes were a lot easier to get on and off. I also took my hair down so it laid across my back and over my shoulders. I then put my foot in the water to test it and screamed because of the cold temperature.

William turned around quickly to see why I had screamed.

"William! Turn around!" I screamed.

"I thought something was wrong! I'm sorry!" He stopped and stared at me in awe. Like he'd never seen a naked woman before. I had an arm across my breasts and a hand over my sex.

"Um. William, are you going to turn around so I can get in?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sorry." He said as he turned back around. I quickly got into the water and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head against his back. It was so warm and masculine.

"What are you doing, Cassie?" He asked nervously.

"I'm hugging you and listening to you breath. I like listening to your voice boom when you speak." I answered him.

"You're beautiful. You know that right?"

"You tell me all the time. How can I not know?"

"I only say it because it's the truth." He then turned around to face me while my arms stayed locked around him and his wrapped around me. He looked right into my eyes and then kissed me. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a full deep kiss. He used his tongue like the french do, but I had to say that I honestly liked it. Our naked bodies were pressed tightly together and I could feel _everything_ and I did mean everything. Finally, we broke the kiss and just looked at each other.

"William-"

"Shh." He put a finger on my lips and traced them. He then brushed a loose curl behind my ear and caressed my cheek. It gave me wonderfully feeling butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to let him just take me now. I wanted him so bad. No-I needed him. I loved this man and I knew that now. I wanted to be the lucky woman to live in that beautifully built cabin here on the lake with a huge family with him.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes, William?"

"I love you." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"I love you, too, William. So much it hurts. I think I fell in love with you that first day when we met at the general store. Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Cassandra Romary McKnight make me the happiest man in all of the world and marry me. I want you to be my wife. I promise I'll take care of you and protect you. I'll make you so happy, the happiest woman in all of Kentucky and West Virginia. I'll give you anything you want and as many babies as you want. You name it, I'll do anything for you, darlin. Just marry me. I love you."

"William, I love you, and I would love to be Mrs. William Anderson "Cap" Hatfield." I smiled and he kissed me again.

We then got out of the water and got dressed. We decided to go back to his house quickly to spread the news that we were engaged. I was so happy to be engaged to William. I know I'd only known him a little over a month, but that didn't matter to me because we had become so close in that little about of time. I guess his mother was right after all.

When we arrived at his house, we could see that everyone was there, along with the woman that William had told me was Roseanna McCoy. She had been brought back here the same night I had. The only difference is that I was knocked out and didn't even know she was there. Apparently her and Johnse have been involved. She's been here ever since I have, except she wasn't really welcome, she just had no other place to go. We would talk here and there and she would tell me about how her and Johnse planned to marry someday. I felt for her because I knew it would never happen. She kind of made me uncomfortable, her and Johnse I knew had slept together already.

"William, she's back." I whispered.

"I know, baby. Don't worry about her."

"I'm not, I just know that she's going to throw a fit when we announce our engagement. Her and Johnse both."

"I don't give a rats ass what the two of them think. They should have known not to get involved."

"You can't help who you love. Just like I love you. You don't plan on falling in love with someone."

"I know baby. I know if you could have chosen to fall in love with someone, it wouldn't have been with someone with one eye." I then smacked him in the back of the head. "What? It's true." I smacked him again. "Alright I get it." He laughed.

"That's what I thought. I love you for you, not because of some eye. I don't care at all about you not having two good eyes. I love you."

"I love you too, darlin."

We rode up to the house and was greeted by everyone. Will jumped down from the horse and then grabbed me and got me down as well. We both had huge smiles on our face and walked up to the porch hand in hand.

"Well what's going on here? You too look like you've been up to no good." Uncle Jim laughed.

"Well we have some news. William tell em." I couldn't help but act all giddy.

"Ma, Pa. We're engaged. We're gettin married."

"Oh son that's wonderful!" Levicy came down from porch and hugged the both of us.

"It's about time, son. Cassie is one in a million." Anse said.

"Wait- what the hell! This ain't fair! Why is it that Cap can go an get married to whoever he wants and Roseanna and I can't?" Johnse protested.

"Shut up boy! You two arn't gettin married and that's final. Now Cap, you go ride into Pikeville and get Cassandra's family. Bring em out here so you can ask her daddy proper. Then we will celebrate!"

Everyone was happy about me and William being engaged. Will's mother, sisters, and I were all sitting out in the yard planning the wedding already. William rode into Pikeville to get my family. Johnse got mad and ran off to the saloon, leaving poor Roseanna here by herself. She was sitting inside at the kitchen table on her own. I could see her from outside. I felt bad for her, so I excused myself and got up and went in to talk to her.

"Roseanna?"

"Yeah?" She had been crying. It made me sad.

"What's wrong, Roseanna?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't marry the man I love while everyone around me is gettin married to the ones they love. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be cross."

"It's ok, I understand. I wish that I could help you. I wish I could change their minds for you. I'd love for you to be happy. What else is bothering you?"

"Can you keep a secret, Cassandra?"

"Of course."

"I ain't had my flow in a month." She began to break down and cry again. It was upsetting. She'd just admitted to me that she was pregnant.

"So, you're with child?"

"I think so. I've never missed before."

"Well, my brother will be over later. Maybe he can check secretly."

"That would be good. I'd like that. I met your brother awhile back when you were still knocked out. He was really nice."

"He's a good man, you know. He truly is." I had a feeling that Roseanna fancied my brother, but that she was afraid of what might happen if she got involved with him. I wouldn't care because Johnse, I know, wasn't going to ever marry the poor girl.

"Come outside with us, Rose." I said. She followed me outside and sat next to me in the grass. I told the others that she would be helping to plan. I didn't like leaving her out. She was a sweetheart and she was pretty. It's not her fault what's happened.

"So how do you feel about white roses, Cassandra?" Roseanna asked nervously.

"I think that sounds beautiful." I responded and everyone shot we a weird look like I shouldn't be agreeing with her. I didn't care though, I was my own person.

Just then we saw the boys all riding up. My brother, my father, and my handsome fiance. I got up and walked over to him as he jumped down from the horse.

"Hey beautiful!" He hugged me then we turned to my father who had just got down from his horse.

"So why'd ya'll bring us out here for?" My father asked.

"Sir, I've asked your daughter's hand in marriage. We're in love and we'd like your permission." William said.

"Really now? And how does Anderson feel about all of this?" My father asked.

"I think it's a miracle." Anse spoke up,

"Oh yeah? Well...I don't know...you're awful young." My father said with a smile on his face, rubbing his chin like he was really thinking on it.

"Daddy, stop!" I laughed.

"Oh alright! Did you really think I wasn't gonna let my little girl be happy with the man she loves?"

"Oh, I love you Daddy!" I hugged my father tightly and saw out of the corner of my eye, my brother talking to Roseanna. With everyone distracted they walked off together. I assumed for him to check on her pregnancy.

The rest of us went into the house and began drinking. I didn't get drunk, though.

"Hey little lady, do ya mind if'n we take your man out to the saloon to celebrate?" Jim walked up to me.

"Hmm...I don't know about all that..." I trailed off, standing there with a smile on my face and my arms crossed.

"Oh come on darlin'. I'll be with ol' Uncle Jim, your daddy, Johnse, and Cotton. Ain't nothin gonna happen. Besides I love you too much for that." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. He then started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't stand it.

"Ok, ok! Just stop tormenting me! You wreak!" I laughed.

"Oh you love it, baby. I'll be back by the morning, doll." With that he kissed me and walked out the door with the others.

I was so happy. Who knew though that happiness could be so short lived though?

**Alright, that wraps up another adventure from Cassandra and William. But Whatever did she mean by happiness being so short lived? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Johnse Kidnapped

A month had passed since William proposed to me and today was the day of our wedding. Mine and Williams fathers both paid for the whole thing. I had a beautiful white dress to wear and there was a violin player playing the wedding march and everything. It was a truly wonderful day, I loved every minute of it. The one day I didn't have to hear about that stupid feud. I was tired of hearing of it. The day before, Roseanna was kicked out and she'd gone back home. Then sent to live with her aunt. The poor girl. I was sad that she had to miss the wedding. Johnse had left early to go after her. I believe that he may have found out about her pregnancy.

We soon said our I do's and I was now Cassandra Romary Hatfield. My mother would have been proud to see me be married and to suck a young handsome protective man. We were in love.

It was finally time to go back to our cabin that William finally finished building and we would have our honeymoon. I was so nervous, because I knew what tonight would mean. My first time. I didn't know if Will had ever been with another woman. I'd imagine he had seeing as how he went to whore houses all the time before we met.

"So, Mrs. Hatfield, are ya ready to go home? To _our _home. I can't wait to show you, I built all of the furniture too." William said.

"Yes, Mr. Hatfield, I am ready." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. We were riding the wagon back to our cabin. He laid one hand on my leg and held the reigns with the other. He was rubbing my leg up and down. I knew what he was trying to do, and I had to admit, it was working.

We got to the cabin and he hopped down from the wagon and lifted me down as well. He kissed me and then picked me up bridal style and carried me through the threshold of our new home. When he set me down, I looked around at all the furniture that my husband had built for us. It was beautiful. I turned around with a smile on my face and began to kiss him. The kiss soon became intense and he had me up against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on my bottom. He was trailing kisses up and down my neck, down to my chest and back. He soon began unlacing my wedding dress and set me on the floor for a moment for the dress to drop to the floor. Underneath of it, I was wearing the french lingerie that his mother had given me as a wedding present. His eyes were huge and he was practically drooling.

"You can thank your mother later." I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, doll."

He then picked me up again and drug me to the bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He took his shirt off and began unlacing the corset I was wearing. He dropped in on the floor and laid there for a minute just admiring my breasts.

"William..." I laughed nervously.

"What? We're married now. That means I get to stare at those babies whenever I want to." He laughed. I pushed him up so that we were both on our knees on the bed facing each other.

"Alright then, Hatfield, drop em." He immediately began fumbling with his belt nervously. He got his pants off and threw them to the floor as well. I was happy to know that I could make him nervous the way he did me.

He laid me back down and began kissing my neck, down to my breasts and he bit one, which in return, made my back arch up. He played with them some and it made my breathing become heavier. He then made his way down to my belly button and then back up to my lips. He then looked down and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked nervously.

"Yes" I said in return.

He then entered me slowly, yet it still hurt. Not like harsh pain, but it stung. He went in deeper and deeper and then began to thrust in and out. I found myself moaning and becoming louder the faster he went. I began digging my nails into the skin of his back and down the muscles of his arms. He just kept getting faster and faster when I began to feel an overwhelming feeling, but before we could go any further, someone burst through our bedroom door while we were in the middle of having sex.

"What the fuck, Uncle Jim! What are you doin!" William was yelling furious. I was trying to cover myself up with the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Cap, but it's your brother. Been kidnapped by McCoys. Your pa sent for ya. We're goin in to save him." Jim explained.

"God dammit! Every time somethin good is goin for me, that moron has to do somethin stupid to ruin it." William yelled.

"Yeah, it sure sounded like it was goin good for ya." Jim laughed. I think my face turned probably 50 shades of red.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, I gotta go." Will said.

"I know." I said back quietly.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, I gotta borrow your husband, so we can save your idiot brother-in-law."

"It's ok, Uncle Jim. Ya'll better go, before he gets himself killed."

William got dressed and was quickly out the door, and I decided to go to bed.

***~*Cap's POV*~***

Uncle Jim and I rode quickly to my pa's house to join up with the rest of the posse. Uncle Jim explained on the way what happened. Johnse went ridin into McCoy territory to go and get Roseanna when he was captured by all the McCoy boys. The youngest boy, Bud, rode off the tell Roseanna, and she came and told my pa. He then gathered everyone up and had Jim come out and get me. Jim thinks that my pa just didn't want to be he one to have to interrupt me and the Mrs.

"You know, Jim, you're lucky I don't blow your head off for that stunt you just pulled." I said as we rode off with the rest to get Johnse.

"Why is that, boy?" He asked.

"I was almost there, ya god damn prick!"

"Blame Johnse then for bein a damn fool. Not me!"

"Both of ya shut it! No one wants to hear about your bedroom activities, Cap!" My father yelled.

"Told ya that's why he sent me." Jim laughed. On our way there, the whole time I thought about my Cassie. I loved that woman with all of my heart, I hated having to do that to her on account of my idiot brother. I admired her perfect body, it was amazing. She wasn't fat at all, but she wasn't flat as a board. She had curves, beautiful sized breasts, and I could tell she'd be able to bare many children by the size of her hips. No wonder mamma loved her so much besides the fact that she was just a sweet girl. She knew we would give her plenty of grand kids.

We stopped suddenly to see the boys all coming out of he house. They talked for a minute as we were creeping up. All at once Tolbert whipped out his pistol and put it against my brother's head. My father yelled at him to drop it as we all came into sight. He then pistol whipped Tolbert. I wished I could have been the one to do that for what he done to my wife.

"Burn it down." My father commanded and we did. We burnt it to the ground and left.

When we finally got back to my families house, I tore into Johnse.

"What were you thinkin!" I yelled as I shoved my brother.

"It ain't none of your business seein as how Rosanna's carryin my baby!"

"What'd you say!" I heard my father yell and came and started beatin on Johnse. Roseanna was screaming for his to stop and then my ma got into the middle of it. I broke the two of them apart for my mother. My father gave Johnse the option to stay or go. He stayed, leaving Roseanna to go through her pregnancy all alone. If it were me, I'd have went with the woman I loved, especially if I got her pregnant.

I soon left to go back home to my wife.

**Things are starting to get heated up. Uh-oh.**


	6. Chapter 5: Election Day

***~*One Year Later*~***

"William, do you really think it's a good idea for me to be so far away from home this close to being due?" I asked nervously.

"Doll, we will be at Election day, the Dr is always there. If anything happens, he'll be there. Don't you worry your pretty little face, alright doll?" He reassured.

"Alright, husband, I trust you." I said.

We rode off to the festival on our wagon. I had already been 7 months pregnant, which meant Roseanna was due soon. I was beginning to feel pain a lot and the Dr said the baby may come early, so I needed to stay stress free. It was so easy with William, he spoiled me so bad, it was crazy. I never wanted for anything. He worked hard on his dads timber yard, and everyday whether he liked it or not, I brought him lunch. He would always tell me it was too dangerous for a pregnant lady to be out by herself. I told him that I'd be fine, but once I got there, he wouldn't let me leave until he did.

"I love you, Cassandra, and you too little guy." He said to me and my belly.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I laughed.

"Because, I'm smart, I know these things."

"You're just cocky is all." I laughed.

"I just already have a boys name picked out is all."

"What is it?"

"Coleman Anderson Hatfield." He smiled.

"I like that name" I said and kissed him.

We arrived at the festival and looked around and bought a few things. A lot of the women came up to me and gave me their blessing. Cap done the shooting contest this year and won, though the McCoys fought that he cheated, so we just walked away. They all made fun of me, and Will wanted to kill them, but I told him it wasn't worth it. They were just mad that Will and I were happy and they couldn't be.

The festivities were soon coming to an end as William and I heard both families egging each other on. Making remarks back and forth as Mom and dad Hatfield walked past the McCoy couple. I thought they were acting like a bunch of morons. In only 15 minutes later as William and I were joking around with Uncle Jim at the moonshine stand about my pregnancy we hear a loud gunshot. We hurried over to the sound only to be greeted by a most gruesome seen.

Uncle Ellison Hatfield had been shot in the stomach. I immediately started throwing up at the sight and William went to grab me, but I waved him away to be with his family. When I looked up Anse was directing William to help put Uncle Ellison in the wagon.

"We got em Anse! We got them damn McCoys!" I heard Tom yell. William and the rest of them immediately jumped on their horses and rode off to where the McCoys were being held. I went on with Levicy to help get a bed ready at their home for Ellison. I couldn't believe that someone would actually hurt this man. He was so gentle, it made me sick to think about it. How could anyone be so heartless? This would really hurt William and the rest of the family.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back and I yelled out.

"What's wrong girl?" Levicy asked worried. I didn't want her attention focused on me so I said it was nothing. That is until another one came five minutes later. I couldn't help but scream out in pain and clutch my belly protectively. All at once water gushed out of me and I thought I had peed on myself.

"Levicy what's going on? What's wrong with me?" I cried.

"Oh no, Cassandra, you're going into early labor. The stress must have caused it." She explained.

"What do I do? I'm so scared!"

"It's ok, honey, we're almost home." Great, now William would have to worry about both me and his uncle. It made me feel horrible that I couldn't in someway keep this baby inside of me awhile longer.

We got to the Hatfield home and in all of my pain, I still managed to to help Levicy make the bed up for Ellison. We saw the rest of the men ride up with the three McCoys that hurt Ellison. Another pain in my back sent me to the ground this time. I was writhing in pain as everyone walked into the house with Ellison in tow.

"Ma! What's wrong with her! What's wrong with Cassie!" I heard William yell.

"It's nothing, Will. Don't...worry...about..me." It was hard for me to get it all out. I had to say each word between breaths.

"She's going into labor, William." Levicy explained.

"I need to ride her into town to a mid-wife then." Will replied.

"There's no time, William. Her water's already broke. It's only a matter of time now before that baby come. The stress from seeing Ellison like that threw her into early labor."

They quickly got me to another room and into bed. Levicy said she herself and Will's sister Nancy would have to deliver the baby because the Dr. was working on Ellison and there was no time to send for a mid wife or my brother. I would be two months early. That would mean there wouldn't be a lot of hope for the baby surviving and that scared me.

"God dammit! I should have listened to you Cassandra. You said it was a bad idea for you to be away from home and you was right. I can't lose my uncle and the baby. I couldn't bear it." William said, but I couldn't stop screaming now. The pain was excruciating. I now had my legs up and open to deliver this child.

"William, go be with your uncle and your father. I'll take care of Cassandra and the baby." Levicy said.

"But ma-"

"Go!"

"Levicy, it hurts! I feels like there's a lot of pressure down there!" I managed to scream out. Nancy had a cold water cloth over my forehead because I was sweating so much.

***~*Caps POV*~***

Everyone could hear poor Cassie screaming throughout the whole house and even outside. The Dr said Ellison was so out of it that he wouldn't be able to hear it. It wasn't stressing him out, so that was a good thing. I couldn't stop pacing the floor and pulling at my hair. Hearing her in that much pain killed me. I didn't like it, I felt bad that I got her out today. She should have been at home.

"I don't know what to do, pa. I feel helpless. I can't help my uncle and I can't help my wife, who's in more pain than I can imagine." I said to my Pa.

"Cap, there's nothing you can do right now, son. Just let your Ma and sister do what they can." He replied.

"What if the baby dies? Or her even?"

"Son, I know this is tough for you right now, it is for all of us, but pacing around here ain't gonna make it any better." We then heard the door burst open and Uncle Jim said that McCoy was here. Great, he couldn't have picked a better time could he?

"Anse I've come for my sons." Randall McCoy said.

"Your boys stabbed my brother 26 times and then shot him." Pa said.

McCoy went on to explain how Kentucky law is the same as West Virginia.

"I guess Cassandra is having her baby?" McCoy tried making small talk with us about Cassie and I didn't like it. I started to step forward with my rifle, but my pa stopped me.

"I don't believe it's any of your business about my daughter-in-law, McCoy, seeing as how you won't even acknowledge your own pregnant daughter." My Pa said to him.

"My daughter is now dead to me." Randall kept going on about seeing his sons and my pa said no, that only their mother could. I eventually went back into the house when my pa took my rifle away to point it at Randall. All I wanted was to see my wife.

"Almost there, Cassie! Just push a little harder!" I heard my mother yell. I walked into the room to see that Cassandra was as pale as a ghost compared to her normally tanned skin. She was covered in blood and sweat, her eyes dark. I went to her and held her hand for comfort.

"It's gonna be alright, my darling. You're going to be ok." I assured her. With one final push she finally got the baby out, but didn't hear a cry.

"Why isn't my baby crying! What's wrong with it!" Cassandra screamed. The Dr then ran into the room and took the baby from my mother. He turned it over and smacked it's back, and somehow it worked because the baby began to cry. A sigh of relief escaped my wife's lips as she laid back. The Dr cut it's cord, finally.

"It's a boy!" He announced.

"I knew it, baby, I told you we'd have a boy." I said to her as she reached her arms out for him. In all of her pain and suffering, she still managed a bright smile.

"Coleman Anderson Hatfield." She said as she looked up. I sat up in the bed beside her in awe at what we had created. The most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

I got up and took the baby with me outside of the room so that the Dr could stitch Cassie up. He told us that we couldn't have intercourse for 6 weeks. I didn't like the idea of that, but what the Doc says goes, I guess. Normally Cassie and I would have sex up to 4 or 5 times a week. I had to admit, she was into some weird stuff, but I didn't mind it at all.

Everyone got a chance to meet my son and hold him. It was the best and the worst day of my life wrapped into one.


End file.
